


Five times Bucky rediscovered one of his unusual habits and one time he discovered one of Steve's.

by yukiawison



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky is cute, Fluff, M/M, five times fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiawison/pseuds/yukiawison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky does some strange things...Bucky's always done some strange things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times Bucky rediscovered one of his unusual habits and one time he discovered one of Steve's.

1.

"Bucky it’s nearly noon. At least get up and eat something."

Bucky sat up, running a hand through his shaggy bed head.

"It’s noon already?" He growled.

"Why didn’t you wake me?"

"Well you look so darn cute when you’re sleeping Buck."

Bucky scowled. “Shut it Steve,” he replied, but it didn’t have much of an edge and was cut off with a yawn.

"You want cereal?"

"Mmm." He padded into the kitchen, after Steve.

Steve pulled out a box of Cheerios.

They couldn’t stomach any of the other sugary crap.

Bucky grabbed a bowl from the cabinet, and a fork from the drawer.

He snatched the box from Steve and poured himself a bowl.

"You still do that?"

"Do what?" He muttered, through a mouthful of Cheerios.

"You always used to…back then I mean…" It was still difficult for them to discuss the past. Even now after he’d gained back most of his memories, it was difficult.

"I did what?" He asked, softly.

"Eat cereal with a fork you big jerk."  
He looked down at his fork with a perplexed expression. “I didn’t realize I was…hmm, it is quite weird isn’t it?”

Steve kissed him on the forehead.

"That it is Buck. You’re a total weirdo."

"But I’m your weirdo."

"Yeah, my weirdo."

2.

"James Barnes have you been walking around like that all day?"

Natasha folded her arms over her chest and looked at him critically.

"What’s wrong with him?" Steve asked, coming up behind them.

They’d decided to meet her for lunch at a tiny café. There they were less likely to be recognized, and swarmed by fans.

"His buttons are all messed up," she replied, tugging on Bucky’s shirt.

He looked down. Sure enough he’d buttoned his shirt up incorrectly. The collar was askew, and one side of the shirt hung farther than the other.

Bucky shrugged. “I always do it up like that. Doesn’t matter much if you ask me.”

Nat sighed, and Steve pulled Bucky toward him to start unbuttoning. “I can’t believe I forgot. I always had to redress you when we were kids. You’d come to meet me with your buttons all wrong, or your shoes untied,” he grinned. “You’d have to come to me for help whenever you had a job interview cause you could never tie a tie right.”

Steve finished buttoning. “Of course I was always pretty good at undressing you too.”

Bucky had flushed pink, and grew a shade pinker as Steve straightened his collar. Steve kissed him, and pulled away with a shit-eating grin. “I’m hungry. What’s for lunch?”

3.

"You and Bucky wanna catch a movie or something?"

"Can’t Clint, Bucky’s mopping."

"He’s…mopping."

"Yes," Steve glanced over at Bucky from his place at the couch. The super soldier had rolled up his sweatpants and was currently engrossed in covering the entire kitchen floor in soapy, lemon-scented water.

"Bucky has a biweekly mopping schedule."

"He…okay…well nothing to do about that then."

"Sorry, maybe another time?"

"Alright. Tell Bucky…and his mop I say hi."

Steve hung up, climbing up on the counter, as to not step where Bucky was working.

"I think you get it from your ma," he said at last, observing the peculiar concentration Bucky had when cleaning.

"Get what from my ma?" He asked, ceasing his work and looking up at his boyfriend.

"She had a cleaning schedule, and she’d give us each a dime if we helped out. I always wanted to finish as quickly as I could, but you, you liked to be thorough. I don’t know why you’re so particular about mopping though."

"It’s fun," he replied, stepping around the mopped areas to get closer to Steve. 

"Do you…" he stopped, unsure. "I still don’t remember a lot so…Stevie you have any other stories bout my ma?"

"Loads Buck, whatever you want to know."

4.

"And the Academy Award for best actor in a supporting role goes to…"

Steve could hardly hear the TV over Bucky’s nervous drumming on his metal arm.

"What in God’s name are you doing?"

"I’m anxious," he grumbled. "I want Leo to win."

"I didn’t know you were on nickname basis with Leonardo DiCaprio."

He began drumming again, leaning forward.

"You never change do you?" Bucky scowled and paused the TV.

"Another peculiar habit I have no recollection of?"

"I’m sorry Buck. I didn’t mean to…"

"No," he smirked. "What did I do back then Stevie?"

"In third grade you fancied yourself a drummer. You drummed on anything: the table, your desk, me. I didn’t appreciate that. Actually no one did. You have terrible rhythm."

"I do not!"

"Well maybe one thing’s changed."

He held up his arm. “I think more than one thing’s changed.”

"Yeah," Steve said. "And I’m not afraid to do this anymore," he finished, kissing him.

5.

"How come we always end up like this? Correction, why do you always end up like this?"

Bucky’s head shot up from the blanket pile it was buried in and looked around. “You mean on the floor?”

"Yes on the floor," he grumbled. "I’d say it was the arm getting you off balance, but you were always falling off things before the war. Do you like sleeping on the ground Buck?"

He shrugged. “It’s not bad I guess. Of course back then I was just doing it to make sure you had enough space. I know you don’t like tight spaces and I thought if you had the bed to yourself…”

"Bucky."

"Yes?"

"You remember all that?"

He tilted his head to one side. “I guess I do. I remember staying at your house, and you insisting on sharing your bed. I remember taking a blanket and pillow when you were asleep, and pretending I’d fallen off come morning.”

"And now?"

He grinned. “Force of habit I guess.”

"Well quit it. Without you there there’s nothing to hold onto."

 

+1.

"Come to bed Stevie!"

"In a minute, I’m brushing my teeth."

He shuffled into their bedroom a few minutes later carrying a pocket dictionary and dressed in his boxers, Bucky’s favorite sweatshirt, reading glasses, and white knee socks.

"And you make fun of me."

"What?"

Bucky pulled him towards him. “You’re always teasing me for my weird habits, and here you are in your socks with your dictionary and my sweatshirt…”

"Okay hold on. One, I don’t make fun of you per se. Two, wearing your boyfriend’s sweatshirt isn’t a strange habit it’s cute and you should be flattered. Three, I’ll give you my dictionary page of the evening, but what is wrong with the socks?"

Bucky sighed. “One, guys don’t wear socks that high, those are school girl socks. Two, no one wears socks to bed.”

"My feet get cold!"

"Right, Captain America can’t go to bed without his socks because his feet might freeze, and I’m the weird one."

"I never said you were the weird one."


End file.
